Thanks for the Memories
by CandyHearts22
Summary: Jason is back from the dead but he's not the same man. Most of his memories have been erased until he's blindsided by a beautiful stranger. PWP written around Beyonce's song Partition. Liason


**AN: So here's a few things you need to know. Jason was really thawed out by Robin and whisked back to Port Charles. He's been in town for a month but things aren't the way they were. The problem? He's missing some memories of his former life. He seems to only remember Robin, Sonny and Carly. Part of this little ficlet is shamelessly based on Beyonce's song Partition. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to General Hospital. I'm writing this after having read lots of amazing Liason fan-fiction recently and having Partition on my playlist. :D

* * *

Jason tugged at the collar of his shirt trying to knot the cobalt blue tie that Carly insisted he wear tonight. He hated wearing suits and would rather be shot than confined in the constricting material.

However, he had to wear the suit tonight as he attended the Metro Court's Grand Re-opening ceremony. Tonight was to be the start of Carly's career as the new solo owner and investor of the Metro Court hotel. Olivia had signed over her shares and fled back to Bensonhurst with his cousin Ned of all people.

Since his return from the "dead" and having lost most of his memories, due to being cryogenically frozen, he wasn't looking forward to attending this party tonight. He didn't feel like being surrounded by people he didn't remember or hearing stories about their connections to him. Unfortunately, he owed it to Carly. She and Sonny had been great the past month helping him acclimate to his life. Sonny and Carly along with Robin, were the only ones he remembered from his past.

Yeah…as if it wasn't bad enough that he had a previous brain injury that took away his memory of being Jason Quartermaine but some Cassadine bastard had frozen him and taken away most of his memories of being Jason Morgan.

Oh he remembered the basic things about himself such as being Sonny's enforcer and the skills that he needed to make him the best at his job, he remembered being Carly's best friend and Robin's ex and of course he remembered his motorcycle. That summed up his memory. The people he should remember like his family, the guards and people who had been important to him, had been wiped clean for some reason.

Take his wife, Sam, for example. Well ex-wife since he had been declared legally dead two years ago. When the woman had jumped into his arms nearly strangling him with her grip, he had not known that she was his wife. He didn't remember her or their time together. He had felt bad for hurting her but damn, after two weeks of being back in his penthouse, he came to the conclusion that she was as annoying as fuck!

She didn't comprehend that he didn't remember her and probably never would. She had tried to ambush him using her body thinking that a night with her would magically cure him and reaffirm their love. He called Bullshit. He knew that sex wouldn't cure what medical science wouldn't.

He couldn't believe he had loved the woman much less married her. Three weeks after being home and he was seriously considering jumping off his own balcony after hearing her cry about his friendship with Carly and hearing her talk about being a family and wanting to get married again.

All she did was sit on the couch and whine about how he should just give their love a chance swearing that she would help him reclaim his memories.

When that didn't work she resorted to using their son to try to make him fall in love with her again.

As much as he already loved and marveled over little Danny, he couldn't bring himself to care for his son's mother.

He may have been in love with her before but he sure as hell couldn't bring himself to feel that way now. He didn't even want to fuck her and he was so fucking hard up for some action. But he wasn't touching her. He couldn't bring himself to get past the clingy behavior and whining so he knew that something had to change.

He was going to have to talk to her after Carly's party and gently tell her that she was moving out. If not he was moving back into Jake's…err…the Floating Rib. Why the hell the name of the bar changed, he still didn't know. Carly brushed it off every time he brought it up and Sam refused to go there.

Rolling his eyes at the thought of the woman, he was thankful that Sam was helping Carly organize the event thus leaving him alone at home. Danny had been left with her sister Molly and Sam had arranged to meet him at the hotel later on that night.

Thank heavens for that small reprieve, because he wasn't sure he could stand being in the limo with her while wearing this suit. Wearing it made him agitated, and feeling smothered. He knew that a migraine would occur if he had to listen to her or fend off her advances in such an enclosed space.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he adjusted his tie and made sure everything was in place. The suit was well fitted and clung to his body, showcasing his physique.

Dressed in all black except for the blue tie, he felt that he looked acceptable. Tugging at his cuffs, he headed down the stairs and out the door. Sonny had arranged for a limo to be waiting for him in the parking garage.

* * *

She walked down the street, her six-inch Christian Louboutin black Lady Peep heels clicking on the sidewalk. Her hips swayed with each step and her chocolate-brown curls bounced around her shoulders.

She stopped and looked over her bare shoulder making sure she wasn't followed, the red mini halter dress hugging her curves with her movement. As she resumed walking into the building, she opened her small clutch and pulled out the wad of cash that she had earned from her brother's profitable investment. For once in her life, her brother had come through for her.

Her bright red lipstick emphasized her plump lips as she curled them into a pleased smirk. She had one chance at this and she was covering her bases. Avoiding the guards, she slipped into the parking garage.

Seeing the limo driver standing by the car smoking, she strutted confidently toward him.

Seeing his eyes widen, her smirk resurfaced and she added an extra sway to her hips and flashed him a megawatt smile.

She watched as he flicked his cigarette away and straightened to his full height.

"Can I help you Miss?"

The driver looked her up and down shamelessly. It irked her but worked to her advantage.

"Hmm…I certainly hope you can."

She walked up to him and ran her hand over his chest. Opening his palm, she shoved the folded bills into his hand before closing it. She kept her hand locked firmly around his fist.

"You can easily make a quick bonus by doing what I need."

The man swallowed and said, "And what would that be?"

She looked up at him through her lashes and pouted.

"You can sneak me into Mr. Morgan's limo here and drive around the city. You'll need to stop in an hour in front of the The Grille, of course. Once I'm out of the car, proceed to take Mr. Morgan to the Metro Court. That's all."

The man pulled his hand away and took in the amount of cash lying in his palm and eagerly agreed. After all the woman looked harmless and he didn't think that she had a weapon on her. Her dress was so tight that he was sure that he would've noticed the outline of a gun.

Patting the man on the chest complacently, she smiled and backed away, watching as he opened the car door and assisted her inside the limo.

* * *

As the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Jason saw his driver step away from his side of the car. The man started to walk around to open his door. Jason waved him off with a flick of his wrist. He was a man, he didn't need anyone opening his doors. He didn't care what Sonny said.

Before he could open the door, his phone chirped out the sound that signaled an incoming text message. Nodding his head at the driver and pulling his phone out, he opened the door and slid into the seat, focusing on the screen.

As he read the text from Sam asking where he was he heard a feminine voice call out.

"Driver, roll up the partition please."

Jason snapped his head up at the sound of the voice and the vision he saw before him made his mouth part in surprise. He barely registered the faint buzzing of the partition rolling up or the driver's grimace of displeasure at missing the show.

A woman sat across from him in a short, very short, red dress. His gazed roamed over her features starting with those sky high black heels of hers. He took in the sight of her alabaster skin as he followed the silky length of her legs, which were crossed showcasing the outer area of her upper thigh. He felt his stomach clench at the sight of the barely hidden curve of her hip.

He then let his gaze travel upwards over the red material of her dress to her breasts which were visible in the plunging v of her neckline. The creamy full swells were on display for his eyes.

Her slender throat led up to a heart shaped face, framed by curly locks of chocolate colored hair. Her lips were painted red and she wore them in a saucy smirk. Her eyes, yes her eyes were what captivated him the most. They were sapphire pools of mischief. They sparkled as they watched him catalogue her features.

He swallowed and his voice croaked out, "Who are you?"

He watched as the vixen before him tilted her head to the right and said, "So it's true that you don't remember people."

It was more of a statement than question.

Before he could ask if he had known her, she uncrossed her legs and sank to the floor of the limo. She crawled over to be near him. Kneeling before him, she ran her hands up his legs and rested her palms on his knees.

He was struck speechless and could do nothing but watch.

She bit her lip revealing her pearly white teeth, resting them against the ruby color of her lips. The movement caused his fist to clench beside him. He wanted to reach out and tug it free.

He asked again, his voice deeper, "Who are you?"

She answered by pushing his thighs apart and inching in between them while still on her knees. He caught a whiff of her scent and thought of snow for some reason. Which was fucking ridiculous since it was the middle of September.

She smirked at him and teasingly said, "You want to know who I am, Mr. Morgan?"

He nodded his head yes never releasing her gaze.

The woman on her knees before him shrugged her shoulders and said, "What does it matter? I'm only here for the ride."

She winked at him then and he sucked in his breath because she had moved her hands to his belt buckle.

At the questioning arch of her brow, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his, ultimately giving her his permission.

* * *

Elizabeth didn't hesitate when Jason leaned forward and kissed her. She tugged on his tie to bring him closer and she kissed him back hungrily, releasing all the pent up desire, relief of him being alive and the worry that she had felt for him in her kiss. It was angry, biting but sensual.

His lips devoured hers and she reveled in the moment. Tugging his hair between her fingers, she arched her body into the kiss pulling him even closer. It had been a long time since she had felt his lips upon hers. However, the passion still flared between them even though he didn't remember her.

The melancholy feelings started to surface at this thought of hers but she pushed them back down. She couldn't afford for those feelings to hinder her mission tonight. Jason may not remember her but she remembered their love before everything went to hell.

She wanted just one night before he worked on reclaiming his life. Before he met the woman named Elizabeth and discovered that she had been a friend and the mother of his son. Before Carly's and perhaps even Sonny's version of her tainted his opinion of her.

She wanted one night to give in to her feelings and the desire that she had for him before he looked past her and didn't feel the need to know her.

Tonight she was making sure that he would never forget her and gaining closure to their past with one last interlude. Her gift to him, incredible sex. Her gift to herself, a thrilling ending to their story.

As he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she moaned and he threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling on the strands to tilt her head back and bring her mouth up closer to his.

The move was so reminiscent of past kisses that her heart leapt into her throat. He tasted the same and she felt her inner muscles clinch in desire.

He plundered her mouth the same but yet the kiss was different. It was raw and primal and the need in it burned her soul.

She bit down on his lower lip and tugged it with her teeth only to quickly suck it back into her mouth to relieve the sting.

His hand that gripped her hip yanked her body closer to his leaving her sprawled across his abdomen. She could feel the steel hardness of his cock pressing against her own stomach. Smiling against his lips she reached between them and undid his belt.

He pulled away from her and watched as she lowered the zipper of his slacks. His cerulean eyes were blown with lust and she felt powerful under his gaze. As she reached up and tugged his pants and his black boxer briefs over his hips and down to his ankles, she looked up at him through lowered lashes.

She noticed his cock jump and she smirked.

Raking her nails over his calves and back up to his thighs, she licked her lips in anticipation. Reaching her intended destination, she wrapped her small delicate hands around his shaft and began stroking.

His lips parted and his eyes closed as she rubbed the bead of pre-cum over the swollen head of his cock.

"Jason," she purred, "You need to watch this."

As his eyes opened to look down at her, she slipped her mouth over him and went to work.

His moans filled the silent interior of the limo as she ran her tongue over him and proceeded to hollow out her cheeks.

Elizabeth, swept her eyes up to meet his and enjoyed the flushed look upon his face. When he bit his lip and pulled her hair, she moaned and watched as he panted before her thrusting his hips forward.

She felt the tears stream down her face but she wasn't sad or hurt. Far from it, she was relishing the moment. She released him with a loud pop and wiped the corners of her mouth.

Before she could say anything she was yanked up into his lap and his lips were upon hers, forcibly asking her to surrender to him. So she did.

* * *

When Jason opened his eyes and saw the beauty on her knees before him with a slight trail of mascara running down her cheeks and her swollen red lips lightly smudged with lipstick, he lost it. He had to have her.

As he yanked her up into his lap and claimed her lips, he reached behind her and unclasped the ties of her halter dress. The material fell into a silky pool around her waist and he pulled away from the kiss to gaze at her.

He sucked in a breath at the revealing vision before him. He reached up and flicked the darkened buds with his fingers and she arched into his hands. Lowering her to the seat beside him with her thighs draped over his, he ran his hand up her silky smooth thigh to graze over her hip before dipping his head to take her breast into his mouth.

As he began feasting on the writhing woman beneath him, he heard her moan. The sound tugged at some place within him and he fought back the urge to stop and analyze why. Instead he switched to her other breast and gave it the attention it deserved. He felt her hands grip his blonde spikes and pull as she arched her back. He smiled as he trailed kisses back up to her mouth.

As he opened her lips to his tongue once again, his hands made their way underneath her dress and found the tiny scrap of fabric that covered her. Pulling, he snapped the scanty material free from her body and stuffed them into his coat pocket.

She let out a breathy moan when his fingers trailed between her extremely wet folds and he felt lust wash over him.

As he slipped two fingers inside her, he raised his face to look at her, needing to see her. The woman was gorgeous. Her hair was fanned out beneath her and her lips were parted in breathy gasps as long black lashes rested on her cheeks. Her eyes opened as he added a third finger and her hips jerked in response. Her heavy lidded gaze scorched him almost as much as the heat of her body.

When he curled his fingers into her hitting her sweet spot, he watched as she bit her lip and closed her eyes once again.

Taking his other hand and trailing down her body, he reached the tiny bud that would send her over the edge.

As he began to caress her there with his thumb, her breathing picked up and he felt her tighten around his fingers.

When he increased his strokes and curled his fingers once again she shattered before him, her sapphire eyes opening and searing him with their intensity.

He pulled away from her and reached into his wallet and pulled out the condom. Quickly slipping it on, he pulled her onto his lap and thrust up into her, moaning at the contact.

* * *

Elizabeth cried out in pleasure as Jason filled her. He stilled beneath her, trailing his lips over her throat and giving her a moment to adjust. She used this pause to pull him up and kiss him deeply. Winding her arms around his neck she slowly rose, almost disengaging him before slamming back down onto him.

As they soon found a rhythm that increased the pleasure for them both, Elizabeth opened her eyes to watch him. Surprised to find his eyes open and watching her, she gripped the back of his neck with one hand and fisted the fabric on his shoulder with the other.

Suddenly he reached out and pulled her head forward resting their foreheads together as his their hips rolled into each other. Their gazes locked and Elizabeth's own wide eyes bored into his as her body locked around his and throbbed in pleasure. Her body was still shaking as he soon followed her orgasm with one of his own, releasing a low and throaty groan as he did.

For her it was as if she had been transported back into time and thrust into a stolen moment at their safe house.

He had held her attention the same way until they came before slipping her into his arms and telling her he loved her.

She shook her head internally knowing that this time would be different.

As their chests heaved against one another, she lowered her head to his shoulder hoping to catch her breath. She was vaguely aware of him stroking the skin of her back but her thoughts were all over the place. She loved him and now she was about to say goodbye because he didn't remember her and all that they shared.

She chastised herself by saying mentally, "Pull it together Webber, you only get tonight."

His voice rumbled in her ear.

"I know you, don't I?"

She pulled back and looked into his eyes warring with herself on whether or not to answer his question.

As he looked at her she bit her lip and decided to finish her mission tonight.

She released her lip to smirk at him before leaving the comfort of his embrace.

As she did up the ties to her dress, she watched him take her cue and repair his own clothes.

As she fluffed her hair and swiped her hands over her cheeks removing the faint trace of mascara, she continued to play the part. Satisfied that he was dressed properly once again and resisting the urge to undress him once more, she spoke while pressing the intercom.

"Maybe you did. Driver, can lower the partition now and stop the car."

Jason watched her thoughtfully as the car slowed to a stop. The captivating woman beside him had just blown his world apart and he was having trouble processing everything.

As she crawled over him to exit the car, she slipped a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and cupped his cheek. He took in her sad eyes and felt the urge to keep her from leaving the limo but he didn't move. The fear of what she might have been to him left him paralyzed considering he had had a wife and child with another woman.

She opened the door and stepped out of the car into the night. Before she closed the door, she leaned down and softly said, "Goodbye, Jason."

As the door snicked shut he had to wonder why the sudden wrongness of that statement washed over him making him feel alarm. He sat back and frowned before muttering, "No…it's see you later."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Four months later:

Elizabeth sighed as she typed her patient's information into the computer. Charting was necessary but it also was a chore.

As she finished her nursing notes, she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

Calling over her shoulder, "Just a moment please" she signed out of the program and turned to find Jason standing before her. Her eyes widened in surprise and the memories of their time in the limo all those months ago washed over her. She licked her lips nervously and she said, "Hi."

He placed an umbrella on the counter and looked into her eyes.

Confused, her eyebrows scrunched together as she looked at him. He didn't say anything. He stood before her looking as handsome as ever in his black t-shirt and jeans and stared at her.

Finally he spoke.

"You know, I wondered something that night when you left me in the limo feeling confused, aroused and twisted inside. I wondered what exactly it was about you that made me feel more in an hour than I had felt in the entire time of being back in Port Charles."

He leaned across the counter and lowered his voice as he spoke causing her to lean into his personal space as well.

"For weeks I've thought of you. I've asked myself countless times why some incredibly beautiful stranger makes me feel more emotion than my ex-wife who claims that we are soul mates. That she is my partner in every way."

Elizabeth pulled away at his words and he reached out and grabbed her hands keeping her in place. She frowned at him but before she could speak he continued.

"I came back from the dead remembering Robin, my first love, Sonny my brother and Carly my best friend. Yet I cannot remember my wife."

"Can you tell me why that when I think of you, I FEEL a desire for you along with an equal desire that I should keep you safe? Can you tell me why I think of snow when I smell you? I feel that you are important to me."

Elizabeth who had held her breath during his revelation, slowly let it out and said, "Come with me."

Leading him into the hospital chapel, she watched as he sat down with his umbrella. She quirked her mouth at the sight but lost the amusement at the gaze he was giving her.

He watched her intently as she made her way to sit beside him.

Licking her lips and wiping her palms on her scrubs she turned to him.

"Jason you do know me. You and I met a long time ago. We've been friends for years… sometimes more than friends."

She saw him smile slightly at her words.

Preparing herself to tell him about their son Jake, she sucked in a breath.

He spoke as he fiddled with his umbrella, interrupting the most important part of their history.

"Did you love me?"

She answered immediately.

"Yes. More than you'll ever know."

He blinked at her words and said, "Did you know that I loved you as you loved me?"

She smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I did."

"But we ended and I married another woman and had a child with her. However, she and I are no longer together. In fact I can barely stand to be around her."

Elizabeth took in a shaky breath and said, "Yes we ended our relationship. That time in our life was complicated. You moved on with Sam and had a life with her after we ended."

Curious about his recent parting with and his feelings of Sam she pushed it aside as she decide to tell him about their own child.

"Listen, Jason there's something you need to know…."

He interrupted her once again and said.

"Would you consider being with me if I had my memories now? If I told you that I remembered loving you and wanted to be with you again, even marry you some day in the future…would you give us another chance? I know it's a long shot but I need to know that if I had my memories would you be willing to give us another chance."

She watched as he focused on the object in his lap and a wave of sadness washed over her knowing that he would never remember her and their love. There wouldn't be another chance at reclaiming their past and his memories of her.

She responded the only way she could.

"I'm always going to love you Jason. Whether you remember me or not, we have a complicated but beautiful history and that's never going to change for me. When I came to you in the limo, I wanted one night with you before you discovered our history or had it told with the colored opinions of Carly and Sonny."

She wiped away tears as she continued to speak.

"I wanted to give you a new memory of me as well as give myself closure on our past. I figured that you would pick up where you left off with Sam and that if I wanted to do it, that I should do it at that time. I know it sounds incredibly stupid and perhaps it wasn't the best way to accomplish it but I don't regret our time together that night. If you regained your memories and wished to give us another chance, I would love to do so but I don't think that's going to happen. Robin told me about your case. I'm sorry that you can't remember who you were."

He "hmm'd" as he stroked the umbrella before lifting it and giving it to her.

"You should have this."

She looked at him quizzically and took the umbrella as he smirked at her.

"Um…I don't think it's going to rain but thanks for this, I guess."

She couldn't comprehend what was happening. She had poured out her heart to him yet he handed over an umbrella. She rubbed her hands over her face. She should have known that this would happen since he didn't remember her and she still needed to tell him about Jake.

She sighed and looked up at him as he turned in the pew to face her.

She noticed the sparkle in his eyes and as he took her hand in his, he interlocked their fingers. With his thumb trailing over her knuckles, he smiled at her and spoke.

"You see, Elizabeth, I think you will need the umbrella. After all it rains in Uzbekistan when you forget your umbrella."

She gasped at the words from a conversation from so many years ago and her eyes widened with the realization that he remembered her.

As he grinned at her, her eyes filled with tears and she stuttered out, "You…you remember that."

He slid the umbrella out of her hands and leaned in to cup her cheeks in his palms.

"Sweetheart, I remember that and so much more. I remember all of it. The bike rides, the studio, the Wind. I remember our beautiful son Jake being born, losing him and still loving you. I remember everything."

At the mention of Jake she sobbed and he pulled her in to a hug and she gripped him as if she was afraid that he would slip through her fingers.

He soothed her by rubbing his hand along her back and said, "It's okay Elizabeth. I'm here and I remember now. I'm choosing you and this chance that I've been given. I want us to be together now and always."

She sat back and looked into his azure eyes and saw that he meant what he said. Her heart soared and she leaned forward and kissed him only to have him kiss her back.

Later as they sat in the chapel with her head on his shoulder, her body tucked into his side, they talked about their past, present and future. And as she linked her hand with his, she thought that it was fitting that they were once again starting their friendship and a new relationship in the chapel where they had found their way back to one another all those years ago.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story. It's my first completed Liason story and I'm kind of nervous about posting this since I love them so much. I don't want to disappoint anyone with the way I wrote them. These two are my absolute favorite soap couple and I honestly never thought that I could do them justice in writing but I hope I at least entertained you. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. THANKS for reading!**


End file.
